For the Collection
by Miuzaki
Summary: One-Shot. Through the eyes of one collected girl, she experiences the horrors of the man himself...


Dark, cramped, scared. I can't say I grew accustomed to my new life style of being apart of the collection but I was the lucky one, that's what people would say if they knew I was alive, not having to die, but at this point I would have preferred it. I shifted slightly, trying to find a more comfortable position in the box I was shoved in. I've been trying to find one for days to no avail.

Tears streamed down my face as I sat with my knees to my chest and my hands covering my ears. I didn't even know when I started crying. I moved my hands when I thought I heard something, then again there were always noises from somewhere in this horrible place. I wondered if this is what hell sounds like, constant screaming of pain and sorrow. I heard the sounds again outside my box and tried pressing myself against the side opposite the door, thinking if I went deep enough I could escape what was coming, but no one ever escaped him.

The door opened but all I saw were his legs as the light blinded me. I whimpered as he started slowly crouching down then stopped when his eyes meet mine, a predator staring into the eyes of its prey. He reached for me quickly, ripping me from the box and throwing me onto the floor behind him. I let out a startled yell and a cry of pain when my body collided with the concrete of the floor.

Before I could get up and get away from him, he was on top me. I started to struggle but my arms and legs had no effect on him as he watched me with those black eyes, how I hated them. I refused to stop fighting him, tried my hardest to escape, however, my efforts were met with force. He grabbed me by my hair and slammed my head back onto concrete. The impact impaired my vision and I let out a small cry.

My hands desperately clawed at his hand, trying to pry him off, but they fell to the floor as I started to lose consciousness. I could feel the back of my head becoming wet with my own blood but before I could pass out he stopped, dropping my head back to the floor and picking me up. It was just enough to stop my struggling.

The room spun and I was dangerously close to becoming sick at the quick movements. My skin came into contact with that of cold metal and I now laid out flat on what appeared to be a table. He walked away from me toward a different one and I waited for the spinning to stopped. I rolled my head over to the side and my eyes grew wide at the sight next to me.

A torso was strung over a table beside me, its insides spilled underneath it on another lower table. I couldn't even tell if it was a man or women as the entire face was gone, almost like it was a mask someone removed. I could see the holes where the eyes used to be and the nasal cavity, surrounded by red, cut flesh.

"Oh..god..." I heard myself whisper, but apparently not as quietly as I thought.

My eyes shot to him and the Collector looked back at me, his eyes almost seemed to shine with amusement at my distress. He walked over to me, his steps reminding me of a clock, ticking to my death as he approached. Once he reached me, he stood beside the table, then he lowered his face inches from my body as he took his time to trail up me. He was up to my neck when I turned my head and shut my eyes. I could tell I was crying again or did I never stop?

I could hear him breathing next to my ear as I waited for him to attack me, cut me open and string me up like the person beside me. Instead, I felt his gloved hand wrap around the sides of my face, slowly forcing me to look at him. I peeked my eyes open and saw he was only centimeters from my face.

It took everything I had in me not to cry out as he came closer. Suddenly, he forced his lips against mine as he held onto my face. His eyes never left my own as he kissed deeper. I could barely see him through the water in my eyes. I heard a loud sound, almost like a buzzer, no, an alarm, and he pulled away and looked toward the door.

Without hesitating, he grabbed some restraints and strapped me to the table in one swift movement. I allowed myself to cry as I laid there. I knew escape would be impossible and I couldn't really think of how to free myself from the restraints. I heard the knob turn quickly on the door and then shut quietly. I lifted my head and my eyes widened in shock, there was a man crouched by the door, bloody and shaking slightly. Then his eyes landed on me and he froze, like I would attack him almost.

"Can you untie me?" I asked, hopeful.

His mouth opened to say something but was interrupted with footsteps running closer. They started slowing down by our door and both of our eyes widened in panic. The man looked around the room for somewhere to hide, as did I. If he was caught, I wouldn't have a chance to get out. My eyes landed on my box, "Hey," I whispered then I motioned my head toward my box.

He looked like he understood and started creeping over to it. I could see the door handle slowly turning but the man was inside of the box now and he shut the door as much as he could. I laid my head back on the table. The door slammed open and I let out a frightened cry. There he stood, the Collector with a blade in his hand, searching around the room with his cold eyes. He made his way over to a clutter of cabinets and began opening them violently, almost breaking them off their hinges.

Once all the doors were open, he looked around once more and began walking slowly. I followed his gaze; he was walking to the box. I wasn't to sure why but I cried out, "Please, let me go. Let me go home." Was I trying to save the man or save my chance at freedom?

It worked though and I got his attention. It seemed that having someone out made him more easily agitated. He stalked over to me, taking long strides and plunged the knife into my stomach. I cried out as he did it again and again until I couldn't feel it anymore. He seemed satisfied and stopped looking me in the eyes. I'm sure he would have watched until I died but his head snapped to the hall. There might have been a sound but I didn't hear it. He ran out of the room, slamming the door behind him and the guy came out and looked at me with apologetic eyes.

"G..go," I choked out, panting, trying to stay alive just for a few more seconds, "Es..escape and...ki..ll him," the man's face started to blur with darkness. His lips moved but I couldn't hear any words and before I knew it, he was gone. I closed my heavy eyes and slept.


End file.
